Your my King
by FoxGirl93
Summary: Drabble contest on Quizilla  This is gunna be fun!  TamakixYou
1. Dumb Blonde

**For a drabble contest on Quizilla**

**I don't own OHSHC or any of it's characters!**

* * *

Suoh Tamaki, a name that any of the girls in Ouran knew quite well, save for you, of course. So, when two of your girlfriends gasped when you didn't know who their _precious _Tamaki was they practically **forced** you to come with to the so called Host Club.

So, here you were with your squealing fr_iends _outside the Host Club's doors. You sighed seeing as the two weren't going to open the doors; so you took the liberty in your own hands and opened the two pink doors.

You and your friends were greeted by red sakura petals, a white light, and a chorus of "Welcome~". You stood there dumbly, while your friends rushed right in. You shrugged and entered as well only to see seven handsome guys standing together in a group fashion.

You were soon gabbed by the face by a violet-eyed blond. "Oh look here a beautiful princess has arrived" the guy said pulling you closer to him, while you could only look annoyed and sweatdrop.

"Um, excuse me? Are you Suoh Tamaki by chance?" you asked him as his eyes lit up at the question.

"Ah, so you know me! My fame proceeds me!" he said in a dramatic pose all the while red roses popped up behind him.

While he was doing that you muttered to yourself,

"There's a word for this guy... What is it?"

He began rambling on about himself as you named off words to yourself.

"Pompous? No that not it..."

"Conceited? No that's close but not quite..."

You put your pointer finger up in the air and said,

"Narcissistic!"

Suoh was right near you when you said this and ducked into the nearest corner; his color gone from his body.

The two ginger twins slunk over to you each putting an arm around your shoulder.

"T-that was great!" the twin on your right said in a fit of laughter.

His brother was also praising you and in the same state as his brother.

You saw that the brown-haired male when over to comfort the blonde. You turned to the twins and asked,

"Is he always that **dumb**?"

The twins could only let go of you and double back in another roar of laughter.

* * *

**Word Count: 371**

**Reviews, Favs, and Watches are love!**

**~FoxGirl93**


	2. First Blush

**Number two!**

**Enjoy!**

**I dont own OHSHC or any of its characters!**

* * *

**First Blush**

Ever since your first experience in the Host Club; you had been drawn back to it every afternoon.

You never knew why you went back there everyday, since you thought the club to be overrated.

Maybe it was the two devilish gingers that made you laugh every time you came there or could it be a certain blonde has caught your interest?

You highly doubted the second option so you went with the first. The Hitachiin twins brought to their club with their pranks and devilish charm.

Speaking of the Hitachiin's, little did you know that they had a plan up their sleeves just for you.

You had arrived at the Host Club, only to find that all the members were dressed in open white-button up shirts and low black pants to we're you could see their boxers.

Well, almost everyone was dressed like this; the only exception was Haruhi who had his shirt closed and his pants up to a reasonable level.

You wondered why but this thought was pushed out of your head when you saw Tamaki a few feet away from you.

You hardly noticed that a prominent pink blush had crawled onto your cheeks. The two gingers noticed this and grinned mischievously walking over to the Host Club "King".

"Ok, boss pay up" they both said in unison holding their palms out for their payment, while you frantically tried to hide the blush on your face.

* * *

**Word Count: 240**


	3. Bus Ride

**Number three! **

**I dont own OHSHC or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Bus Ride**

You sighed ready to go home after a day of school plus the Host Club. You didn't really feel like walking home so you decided to take the bus home.

Little did you know that you would have a companion on your ride home.

You had arrived at the bus stop a few moments later, oblivious to the fact you had someone following you.

The public bus pulled up not soon after and you got on and took a seat not noticing someone got on after you.

A certain blond _**prince **_to be exact.

You only turned to face said person when you felt a shifting in the seat's weight.

"Suoh? What are you doing here?"

Tamaki eyes sparkled as he said,

"I've never been on a commoner bus before so I am trying it out with you, [Name]!"

"Alright. So are you also coming with me home?"

"Could I?" he said as his eyes sparkled once more.

"Uh, sure. I don't mind…"

"That's great, [Name]!"

You sighed mentally to yourself this would be once awkward explanation to your mother.

* * *

**Word Count: 180**


	4. Lovers

**Number four!**

**Oh [Name's] mom you sure know how to embarrass your only daughter!**

**I dont own OHSHC or any of its characters!**

* * *

**Lovers**

Once you and Tamaki had gotten home you both were greeted by your enthusiastic mother.

"Oh, [Name], who is this handsome young man?" she cooed to you hoping Tamaki was your boyfriend or something.

"Um, mom, this is Tamaki Suoh, you know the guy I was telling you about…" you hinted to her.

Tamaki could only look ecstatic as you said "the guy I was telling you about"

"You told your mother about me? Oh, [Name] I'm soooo happy you did!" he cried and picked you up into one of his signature twirling hugs.

Your mother just watched happily as you two had your loving moment.

"Um… Tamaki could you let me go now?" you asked with a rosy blush on your face.

He complied to your request letting you down onto the ground.

"Aw~ you two are such lovers!" your mother cooed out.

"M-m-other!" you spluttered out with a bright pink blush on your face thanks to your mother's comment.

"What? It's true, you know." She said teasingly as she walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

She popped her head back in a few seconds later saying,

"Oh, Tamaki, dear. Feel free to stay for dinner"

"Mom I don't think-"but Tamaki cut you off saying,

"I would love to, Mrs. [Last Name]!"

You sighed audibly looks like you would be spending more time with the Prince of Ouran from now on.

* * *

**Word Count: 233**


	5. Falls Apart

**Change in mood here people!**

**I dont own OHSHC or any of its characters!**

* * *

**Falls Apart**

After your dinner with Tamaki came the next morning which you would probably see Tamaki all day now.

You sighed getting ready for most likely the worst day of your life awaiting possible rumors that had surfaced as well.

A few moments later, you had begun the walk to Ouran Private Academy only to be met to what you recognized a Tamaki's "fan club".

"Hey, you! [Last Name] [First Name]!" One of the girls called out to you with a scowl on her face.

You sighed turning to answer said girl only to be met with a fist to your face and many more to come.

After a brutal beating from all, the girl's they left saying to you,

"That's what you get for making-out with Tamaki-kun!"

You got up slowly as soon as they were gone running towards the school in tears.

You burst through the girl's bathroom doors and into one of the stalls and began sobbing your heart out.

You had never had been so miserable in all your life and you sure as hell didn't want to see Tamaki Suoh today.

* * *

**Word Count: 185**


	6. Go Away

**Number six!**

**I dont own OHSHC or any of its characters!**

* * *

**Go Away**

Tamaki wondered were [Name-chan] was; he had not seen here all day.

So, when he heard crying coming from the girl's bathroom he knew something was up. Being the Princely character he is; Tamaki went o go investigate.

"[Name-chan]? Is that you?"

You heard his worried voice from where you were in the stall and a blazing hate rose up within you, it was his fault you were like this he needs to leave you alone.

"GO AWAY, SUOH!" you said despite the cracking of your voice.

Tamki was sure it was you now and you had been crying, what happened to you?

Tamaki stepped inside the bathroom and found your stall opening it up.

What he found was beaten and broken down girl glaring at him.

"I said go away, Suoh!"

Tamaki ignored this and said,

"Oh, [Name], what happened?" he asked as he pulled you into a comforting hug.

You could only let your hatred of him slip away and lean into the hug, only to begin sobbing again.

You soon calmed yourself down and began to explain what happened to you.

After your lengthy explanation, Tamaki lead you to the infirmary and told the nurses what happened, while he left saying that he had some business to take care of.

You may have to be bedridden for a week, but Tamaki assured you that those girls would never hurt you ever again. And he promised to stay by your side until you were fully recovered.

Maybe having a Host as your knight in shinning armor wasn't a bad thing.

* * *

**Word Count: 264**


	7. Just You and Me

**Number seven almost done!**

**I dont own OHSHC or any of its characters!**

* * *

**Just You and Me**

It had been a week since your attack and you were still broken and battered, in all the senses.

Even, so, having Tamaki around to take care of you made it almost bearable. He had gotten permission from his father to stay home with you until you came back, which you thought was sweet of him, but you wondered how long the Host Club were willing to put up with their "King" gone.

You got up slowly and stretched your arms yawning. You glanced over to Tamaki's sleeping form on the side of your bed; he looked so peaceful.

Just as you were about to wake him up, he opened his eyes and began rubbing them.

"Hello there sleepy-head" you said with a smile.

He grinned up at you happy that you were in a good mood and said,

"Good morning, [Name-hime]! What would you like to do today it's just you and me today! Your mother had to go visit some friends of hers."

"Well, what do suggest, King Suoh?" you said with a small smirk on your face.

His eyes brightened at the mention of the word King.

"You called me King!"

You laughed and nodded reminding him of your question.

"Yes that's right! I was hoping to play kick the can with you, but only if you feel up to it; I wouldn't want my princess to get in even more pain!"

You thought about it for a bit and then said,

"Yes, Tamaki, I _**do**_ feel up to it? Do you?"

"Of course I do!" he said helping you out of bed and into fresh clothes.

After all that was done you and Tamaki went outside and spent all day with each other playing kick the can and other various commoner games.

You were sure that the Host Club could manage for a couple more days.

* * *

**Word Count: 310**


	8. Clock

**Oh silly [Name] and your crazy antics!**

**I dont own OHSHC or any of its characters!**

**

* * *

**

**Clock**

After about another week, you were fully recovered and back in school. Needless to say the Host Club was delighted that you and Tamaki were back in the whole swing of things, otherwise known as school.

It took you a while but finally during the last period of the day you adjusted back. You just wanted to get to the Host Club as bad as any of the girl's in your classroom right now.

But the stupid clock was being slow today, most likely to torment you from seeing Tamaki

_Damn clock, go faster!_ You screamed at it in your head also sending a glare its way. The other girl's in the room probably thought you to be crazy, after all you were glaring at an inanimate object.

After what seemed like an hour, (more like thirty-minutes) the final bell rang signal a horde of fan girls trying to get out of the same time. Somehow, you squeezed in between the girls giving you a way out.

Cue you running through the hallways like a fan girl toward the Host Club's doors.

"Ha! Take that clock!"

* * *

**Word Count: 188**


	9. Beautiful

**Number nine. Oh Tamaki, you charmer, you!**

**I dont own OHSHC or any of its characters!**

* * *

**Beautiful**

You had finally reached the club's doors wrenching them open only to be hit by the infamous breeze and red Sakura petals.

You tapped your foot impatiently waiting for the light to dim so you could see the entire Host Club in their cosplay glory.

The light dimmed revealing seven knights in shining armor but no princess. You had expected for Haruhi to be it since he had some girlish looks to him.

"Oh [Name-chan] your just in time!" the two Hitachiin twins chorused in unison out to pushing you inside the changing rooms with a costume in your arms.

You stared at the costume only to see it was a princess one.

"So, you guys want me to be your substitute princess?" you asked putting it on.

"Yes and hurry up were just about to open up!" Kaoru hissed out to you.

"Okay Okay I'm coming…" you said stepping out into the Club room.

Kaoru grabbed your from pushing you in line right beside Tamaki.

"You look beautiful, [Name-hime]" he told quickly kissed the top of your hand.

You blushed but quickly got over it since it was almost time for the doors to open.

This time Tamaki's nickname was true; today you _were _a princess.

* * *

**Word Count: 207**


	10. Pervert

**T-T Sadly, this is the last one!**

**I dont own OHSHC or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**Pervert**

Once all the girl's had come in and designated their preferred host, some girls even requested you, since you were a "Host" for today, you and your Host brethren began your hosting duties, well save for you, you were just chatting with the girls and not hosting them.

You had been caught up chatting with said females you had not noticed that time had pasted and now it was time for them to leave. So, you bid goodbye to your customers and when they were gone you headed for the changing rooms.

Tamaki having not noticed you gone into a changing room opened the doors so that he could change back into his school uniform.

He found a almost half-naked [Name] in the room.

Cue screaming and slapping.

"[N-n-n-name] I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were in there!" Tamaki explained holding his now red cheek.

You scoffed and said,

"Of course you knew, you pervert!" and with that you closed the curtain shutting Tamaki out.

"I'm a…. pervert?"

Cue Tamaki going to his "emo corner" and the twins' hysterical laughter.

* * *

**Word Count: 180**


End file.
